Second Chances?
by lolyncut
Summary: Emily had made choices in her life. As she thought about her choices at JJ's wedding, would she change anything if she had a second chance in life? Read and find out. My first fanfic. All mistakes are mine


5

Second Chances?

Emily had made choices in her life. As she thought about her choices at JJ's wedding, would she change anything if she had a second chance in life? Read and find out. My first story. All mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything. CBS gets to have all the fun.

The wedding had been a success. JJ and Will were finally man and wife.

JJ was beautiful in her cream colored Vera Wang. Beautiful, yet understated. JJ never was one for bling. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace her late sister had given her when JJ was 11.

Will was in a matching cream linen suit. He cleaned up nicely. Emily and Garcia always thought he was handsome man and quite a catch. Apparently JJ thought so too.

Will and JJ's son, Henry, who was the ring bearer, wore a matching suit like his father's. The five year old's blond hair was in a mess because he was rolling around on the carpet with his cousins. He was all boy. JJ's father quickly combed Henry's hair just as the wedding began.

Emily and three of JJ's cousins were the bridesmaids. JJ allowed all them to choose their own dresses. The group had seen the movie "27 Dresses," so they knew what they _didn't_ want. Garcia, of course, was the maid of honor. She actually toned down her normally blinding outfits for the wedding. She didn't want to be the center of attention. That honor belonged to JJ.

JJ's four male cohorts in crime, Aaron, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi were standing in the front, with Will and his best man. Each, in the same suit as Will, looked stunning. All stood tall and were proud to participate in the long awaited affair.

Now, the gaiety of the reception had begun. Emily smiled as JJ and Will constantly gazed into each other's eyes. Did Emily wish she would find such a love such as theirs? Did she wish for a second chance at life? Not really. She was happy with her present life.

Of course the speeches were first. Will's best man told stories of two young cops on the prowl in New Orleans. The Maid of honor had a few choice stories to tell of JJ, much to the chagrin and embarrassment of the newly married couple, as well as many in attendance. The BAU boys especially blushed at some of the stories Penelope told to the shocked audience. _JJ would have a talk with her after the wedding._

The meal was Rossi's gift to the couple. He had the best of everything set on the buffet table, and plenty to go around. Lobster, steak, and prime rib were just a few of the main dishes to choose from. It was carnivore heaven! All sorts of Italian food, as well as vegetarian dishes were also on the menu.

The wine and champagne were the best that David Rossi's money could buy. It was also an open bar for the entire evening. Rossi knew how to throw a party. As David watched the evening progress, he thought he might have to write another book just to pay for everything.

Aaron Hotchner gave the toast before the meal. He spoke of family, all types of family. Not just the one you're born into, but the one you work with. Both JJ and Will's eyes became misted while thinking of the loved ones they had lost on the journey to this day.

Emily was enjoying the festivities. She thought of her own dysfunctional family, real and otherwise, past and present. She was much closer to her workplace family, though. Would she change anything if she could? Would she wish for a second chance at life? Not really. She was happy with her present family.

The dancing began. The first dance was, of course Will and JJ. They had chosen "_The Way You Look Tonight_," sung by Michael Buble. Yes, he actually sang. He was friends with Ambassador Prentiss, and was appearing in Washington, D.C. The Ambassador really didn't know JJ that well, but she knew it would make her daughter happy.

Buble sang for a half-hour, and then departed. Another group took over the responsibilities of entertaining the high spirited crowd.

As the songs continued, the bridesmaids, along with their escorts joined the happy couple. Aaron with Emily, Garcia with Derek, and the best man, David and Spencer were with JJ's cousins. Reid even took dancing lessons so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He could just envision himself putting Chuck Taylor tread marks on JJ's beautiful satin slippers.

Emily danced with every member of her team. They all looked so dashing in their suits. Dave, Aaron, Spencer, and Derek had every female, young and old, jumping at the chance to dance with each and every one of them. And they did.

All too soon, the wedding was over. As everyone was saying their goodbyes, Emily noticed many of them were leaving in pairs. Emily was leaving alone. Did she wish for a second chance at life? Not really. She was finally happy.

As Emily sat in her car, she leaned her head on the headrest for a moment. This was certainly a week to remember.

Last week, Emily gave Strauss her resignation, effective in a week. That meant tomorrow would be the last day she would be Agent Prentiss. She was looking forward to people calling her Emily again.

The team, of course, tried to persuade her to change her mind. All have talked until Emily couldn't take it any longer. She told them that she was tired of all the blood and unhappiness in her life.

The BAU team was meeting for the last time as a team tomorrow at their favorite diner. Did she wish for a second chance at new life? You bet she did. And she had already begun to grab at that second chance that had almost passed her by.

That happiness appeared as one member of her team. They had been secretly dating, and then became lovers. The lovebirds would be telling everyone at the diner their secret. Well, there was one secret she was not ready to tell, not yet.

Now, Emily smiled as she leaned over to the passenger side of her vehicle, opened the glove box, and took out a small, black velvet box. She opened it and put on the plain gold wedding band that she had not worn but for one day.

She and her best friend, boyfriend, lover, and now her husband would be together forever. They had eloped. Only Rossi knew. Rossi always found things out first. If the truth be known, he was nosier than Garcia. David was their witness at city hall.

Emily drove home, happily thinking of her new life about to unfold.

_ Emily and Strauss had secretly talked about her upcoming elopement. Strauss, though happy as she was for the couple, had quietly reminded Emily of the fraternization rules (thank you very much, David Rossi). Emily said she understood, and handed Strauss the resignation letter. Did Emily have second thoughts about resigning? No. Strauss did concede to hold off on telling the team. This was Emily's story to tell._

Emily quietly entered her small apartment. There were boxes everywhere. Emily and her husband had purchased a new home, and were moving in a week. It was a six bedroom home, and had a beautiful backyard; great for entertaining. No more apartments. She almost jumped for joy at the thought of coming home to an actual house, and not a cracker box that reminded her of so many police precincts.

The new home had a beautiful master suite. After living in hotel rooms for what seemed like forever, she and her husband wanted room to move around. It had a king-sized bathtub, as well as a walk-in shower. She blushed as she thought about what would happen, and couldn't wait to christen them both.

Both of the newly married couple would have their own office. No more sharing space with the team. They both really didn't want to share an office. They had so many books and papers. Confidentiality would come into play now that she would not be in the BAU after tomorrow. Anyway, everyone needs a little privacy.

That left three rooms. One room would be for Declan, when he came to visit. Emily had kept in touch and loved the boy as her own. I suppose you could say, at one time, he was hers.

One bedroom would be a spare room for guests, and one would be for the second chance Emily thought she would never have, a child. She just found out right before JJ's wedding she was pregnant. She was going to tell her husband tonight.

Emily walked over to the chipped counter and put down her purse. It had been a long week. A terrible case (but, then again, aren't they all?) almost ruined the plans for the wedding. She was glad this day was coming to an end.

She noticed how quiet the apartment was. Sergio, her cat, wasn't even awake. Emily didn't know if her husband had made it home from the wedding. His vehicle wasn't in the parking lot.

He had more than enough to drink at the wedding, so maybe he took a cab. She knew he wouldn't have asked a team member for a ride. Aside from Rossi, no one knew of their marriage, and they both wanted to keep it that way. Tomorrow, at the diner, would be their "coming out."

Emily couldn't wait to get undressed and into comfortable bed clothes. Next to laying next to her husband, she loved the feel of flannel next to her skin. Emily also had blushed as she hoped that just maybe he was there. She wanted to tell him of the baby, and spend the rest of the evening celebrating as only newlyweds could.

As she turned to put her evening jacket on the cherry wood umbrella stand/coat rack they had recently purchased, she smiled. Yes, he was home. Home with the man she loved. Slowly she took off her jacket and placed it next to his, his waistcoat . . . . . . . . . and of course, his purple scarf.

A/N: Did you guess it was Reid? I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

Margie


End file.
